Haiiro ōkami Kunoichi
by Haiiro-Inu-ChanXxX
Summary: The Grey Wolf Kunoichi. FemKaka/Obito. -Reading The Future AU- Throughout her life she has suffered immensely . . . Now it's time for her sensei and his girlfriend, her team mates, a clan head family and her god parents to read her future. Will she ever find the light and love her dark, shattered heart oh so needed? Or will she be walking her path of Pain and loss alone forevever?
1. Chapter 1

**Haiiro Here~ Hello Humans~**

 **This is my new story. I KNOW I say ''I'll finish this'' a lot but I just get so bored then I forget about the stories or I just leave it fearing they're not good enough.**

 **I have a good(ish) plot for this story but I might not word it correctly. I have problems with putting my words onto paper. I am only 15 though so to be fair some mistakes should be expected but enjoy~**

 **The main pairing in this fic is Obi/FemKaka. Which you may be surprised by if you've read my other stories and noticed this is the first Non-KakaRin story I've done.**

 **Disclaimer: Kashi does not own Naruto/Shippuden/Gaiden or she would of had Obito get involved with Anko and make KakaRin be canon. she would of had Minato and Kushina never die nor would the Uchiha Massacre or happened.**

 **Warning: This fic may contain hints/scenes of Child abuse, Child neglect and non-con(Rape) therefore the rating is M. I won't make it too graphic but if your squeamish, don't read or skip the scenes.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1._

They say to change the future can cause many problems, so therefore, you should never mess with Time Travel.

Many things can go wrong in Time Travel like you could get lost in a time where you end up dying in the past so you cease to exist.

But, they never said knowing what would happen in the future was wrong, they just said Time travel was and not Time _Reading!_

Have you ever wondered what your future would be like? What you would do? Where you would go? Who you would meet?

For a certain teenager, his life will change when he reads HIS future,

For Better, Or, For Worse . . .

* * *

Konoha was one of the strongest villages in the Elemental Nations.

It was surrounded by many trees, all of them had leaves that rustled against the Wind, the sun shone down on the village, showing the bustling life living in the houses and apartments or walking down the street.

The Hokage tower stood tall and proud under the biggest part of the village, The Hokage Monument.

The great stone faces of the past Hokage's watched down on the village while hiding bunkers for Civilians to go to hide in if the village was attacked.

At the moment there was a war raging, many lives were lost, Civilian and Ninja wise, One of the most tragic battles was when The White Fang failed his mission to get the supplies to the front lines even when it could of ended the war, But no, The war rages on claiming innocent lives everyday.

Many clan's belonged to the Village Hidden In The Leaves, such as the Uchiha's, The Hyuga's, The Aburame's, The Inuzuka's, The Nara's, The Yamanaka's and the Akimichi's.

Minato Namikaze was from the near extinct Namikaze Clan, He was the last Namikaze, therefore he was the head. Kakashi Hatake is in a similar state just instead it's for the Hatake Clan, a clan that once held honor which now holds disgrace.

They both wish for the living nightmare to end, but they still find ways to have fun even with all the horror and bloodshed in the world.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kakashi had to refrain from groaning.

She came to train at the training grounds but along the way she managed to pick up some very special people in his life- which she would never admit- along the way, resulting in no training being done because everyone suggested she relax.

She rolled over and sat up and started to play with a little stone she found, she threw it up and down, spun it around and rolled it over and over.

She stood up and aimed to throw it at a hole in a tree, she enhanced it with Chakra aiming it just right until-

"GAH!" Obito rolled into Kakashi causing her to throw the stone unbalanced, unfortunately it hit Jiraiya in the nose while he was writing notes for his new book causing him to yelp and drop his notepad before sending a glare towards Kakashi while Tsunade started laughing crazily, nearly choking on her Sake.

"That hurt you brat!" Jiraiya fumed, pouting.

Meanwhile Minato, Kushina and the Uchiha head along with his wife watched in amusement as Kakashi decided to hide behind Rin who was sitting down and watching them while Jiraiya started to whine and shout about how his 'beautiful nose was ruined' before sending a dark, glare of doom towards Obito after the Uchiha joked around saying "Doesn't look any different to me." before chasing the boy around causing Rin to laugh and Kakashi to smile faintly.

Before anyone else could say or do anything a bright, white light shone over them, absorbing them all, before they vanished.

* * *

The next thing they knew they were in a room with pale lilac walls, a white carpet and three chairs next to a couch fit for four people. In front was a coffee table with nine cups of water and two jugs full of iced water. There was also a book in a silver cover with a red spine, there were big, bold words on it.

Minato was observing the room cautiously, so far he saw a hall with other doors.

 _'A kitchen? Bedrooms? where in the hell are we?'_ He thought until he noticed a note by Rin, he caught everyone's attention by saying; "Rin, there's a note net to you, can you read it please?" He smiled at her.

Rin just nodded before picking it up to read,

 _"Welcome Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Obito, Rin and Kakashi,_

 _We do not wish to cause you any harm, Mentally or Physically,_

 _We only wish you to read this book on the table to read about the future of one of the people among you and her Future,_

 _She is a War-Hardened War-Hero who has been misjudged a great deal in her life already with many hardships that she will overcome and conquer, she will eventually find happiness and love, helping her erase the darkness inside her heart._

 _She is Kakashi Hatake._

 _The T.V is there in case you want to watch something from the book like a fight. Just click the 'OK' Button to turn the T.V on and say what you want to watch. There is no need to worry about food and drinks because there is a kitchen on the left side of the room and for when you wish to go to bed just walk down the hall to the rooms with your names on the door,_

 _We wish you all a good time reading this,_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _N.U, S.U, S.H"_

Everyone stared at Rin until she put the note down before grabbing the book and handing it to Minato,

"Here Minato-Sensei. you read." She smiled, which he smiled back at.

"Thank you Rin, Now. Lets start shall we?" He cheerfully grinned at the yes's he got, " **Haiiro ōkami Kunoichi** " He read aloud the title, everyone giving excited and curious glances.

"Haiiro ōkami Kunoichi? What the hell is this about then . . . the note said it was about Kakashi-Chan so . . ." Jiraiya mumbled to himself, unaware of the said 'Brat' overhearing him thus the glare of death being speared at his head.

everybody in the group stared at each other with mixed feelings about the situation, Obito, Rin, Fugaku, Kushina and Kakashi wanted to read the book while Minato, Jiraiya, Mikoto and Tsunade weren't that sure about it. Fugaku and Kakashi felt it might be useful for finding out information while Mikoto, Rin and Kushina wanted to read it just for fun. Jiraiya, Minato and Tsunade were concerned about how they might affect the future if they read it and exactly _what_ information the book held while Obito wasn't too happy about reading a book, _especially_ one about Kakashi.

Kushina was the first to break the silence, "I think we should read it. It sounds fun!" with Mikoto and Rin nodding as to back her up, hoping they would read it.

Kakashi, slightly scared as to what Kushina's reaction would be to her saying no to reading the book ended up voicing her decision, "I think it might be good for educational purposes so we may as well read it", gaining a beaming smile from Kushina, letting her know she was safe for now.

Fugaku just nodded along with what Kakashi said, as he felt he needn't express his reasons for reading.

Minato frowned gently and put in his own two cents, "Well, I don't think it's a good idea, guys. After all, we don't know what could happen if we read it!" Jiraiya shook his head in agreement, "Minato's right, we have no idea how this could affect the future, it could cause some loopholes to appear or even change the future as we know it, plus, we have no idea what is in the future, much less Kakashi's. Something may happen which could cause any lesser-adult-" He gave the three younglings- mostly Obito- a pointed look "-to have a complete and utter breakdown, Kakashi has already suffered, this may cause her even more pain." Kakashi, after hearing his reason, spoke again,

"Jiraiya-Sama, I understand that, but this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. This will never happen again and we need to know- I need to know, about my future. this may cause me more pain but if I can handle what I did in the past then I can handle the future." Kakashi voiced, shocking her teammates greatly due to her gentle tone, "Please Oji-Chan, Let us read it."

Jiraiya was so shocked he didn't even know what to do or how to respond but he understood Kakashi and sighed heavily before agreeing. "I-I- fine. We'll read it." Jiraiya picked up the book and handed it to Kushina.

"Why don't you read, Kushina" Kushina just stared at the Toad-sage before sighing quietly and nodding before taking the book with a "Okay then."

 **16 year old Kakashi sighed for the tenth time as she walked down one of Konoha's many roads in the intense heat with her best friend Anko Mitarashi.**

 **It didn't take a genius to see that they were as close as sisters.**

 **Kakashi Hatake had a small and delicate frame with pale skin, her hair was a silver sheen which fell all the way down to the bottom of her back. Some of her fringe fell mostly over her right eye covering it from view. She wore a black mask attached to a sleeveless black shirt which did nothing to hide her chest, it was obvious she wasn't a C-cup or anything of the sort but she was still quite beautiful. Over the shirt was a grey, short-sleeved, open hoodie with a pocket on both sides which ended at her mid-riff, she wore black shorts which went just over her mid-thigh and the plain black Shinobi sandles to match.**

Obito blushed lightly at the description, which Kakashi noticed and suddenly felt a weird feeling stir in her stomach which she had never felt before now.

 **While Kakashi wore mainly dark colors Anko was much more colorful.**

 **The Mitarashi's purple hair was a messy array in a high ponytail which stuck up everywhere on her head. Her skin was slightly darker than Kakashi's and she wore a fishnet shirt with a black tube top underneath and a trench coat. She wore a short miniskirt, shorter than most, which was a dark red colour and black sandles which had a custom-made purple snake on each side.**

 **"So, you gonna actually go shopping for new clothes Kakashi? OR are you just going to meet up with a guy?" Anko asked Kakashi, curious on why her best friend was heading towards the shopping district, and secretly teasing her about her single status.**

 **"Hm? Seriously Anko, when have I ever shown interest in a guy?" Kakashi sighed again quietly.**

 **"Oh Kakashi, my dear, genius friend, I am only curious as to if you finally found someone, and if I needed to introduce them to my snakes." Anko grinned, causing Kakashi to smile slightly behind her mask.**

 **Kakashi was well aware that she was sought after by quite a few men, however they were mostly after her due to her status as one of the best Kunoichi ever produced. Which she was, and she knew very well that Anko was over-protective of her mostly due to how much Anko knew about her life.**

 **"If you must know, I need a couple of new outfits. One for missions and one for when I'm off duty. There's one shop which I need to go to, now come on!" Kakashi grabbed Anko's arm and dragged her along, towards Hiro Tanaka's shop, one of the fanciest shops in the village.**

As for the group, they were curious as to why Kakashi would willingly go to a shop with girly clothing in. She wasn't as feminine as Rin was.

"Well, at least we know that you're gonna look like a sexy lady instead of a prudish virgin now.." Everyone recovered soon enough after hearing Obito voice his thoughts, Mikoto being only second to respond,

"Obito! Watch your language!" Mikoto scolded Obito as she whacked him over the head, causing him to flinch away in pain as a huge bump appeared on the side of his head.

Kakashi sat there snickering at Obito's misfortune.

 **When the two finally reached the shop they walked inside the door, the bell jingling and the customers looking towards them, most of them scowling slightly as they saw Kakashi and her familiar silver head of hair.**

 **"What is _she_ doing here?"**

 **"How could Hiro-Kun let the Hatake in here?!"**

 **"Look at what she's wearing . . ."**

 **"Honestly, no class at all."**

Obito's eyes widened in shock while Rin gasped lightly.

The adults all scowled angrily with Kakashi winced slightly and tried to retreat into herself.

 **Anko heard everything they said, they weren't exactly being discreet, and turned to Kakashi, knowing full well that she heard the nasty comments and saw her least favourite thing.**

 **That fake smile.**

 **Whenever Kakashi was hurt or feeling depressed, which happened a lot lately, she'd apply a façade. A fake smile as to hide how hurt she really was.**

 **Anko watched as Kakashi walked into the store and walked straight towards a piece of clothing, what type she could see, as Kakashi swept it towards the counter and paid for it. Anko saw Hiro give her a kind smile and she decided that it's be best to wait outside.**

Everyone let out a sigh of relief when Minato had read that Hiro held no malice towards Kakashi, while the girl herself was still quite sullen.

"Well, Hiro seems to still be as kind as ever, huh?" Kushina stated, smiling happily in satisfaction.

"Mhm, it's unfortunate that his shop has some unsavoury types shopping there, if only he could just kick them out" Minato sighed, frowning slightly at thinking of all the nasty remarks made to his precious student. (And surrogate daughter)

Fugaku scowled slightly as he shook his head slowly, "I'm afraid he can't do that. They technically haven't committed an offence so he had no right to remove them . . . "

 **As Anko was waiting outside she saw a certain someone and looked up, coming face to face with Obito Uchiha.**

"Woohoo! I finally make an entrance!" Obito cheered, jollily.

Rin smiled at him while Kushina and Mikoto laughed quietly. Fugaku was just glad his nephew was still alive after the war had ended.

 **Obito had definitely changed. He had grown taller, a full 6''00 while Anko was 5''9 and Kakashi a 5''8, the shortest out of them all. He had dark hair and slightly tanned skin with black eyes full of life. He wore the standard Jounin pants with a dark Orange shirt and black sandals. He gave her a mega-watt smile, the will of fire burning deep within him.**

 **"Hey Anko! How ya' doin'? It's been a while hasn't it?" Anko just nodded towards him about to reply until the doors to the shop opened causing them to turn around to face the interrupter.**

 **Anko's eyes widened slightly while Obito's jaw practically unhinged itself and dropped to the floor.**

Everyone looked towards Obito, wondering what his reaction was based towards, the adults having a clue as to what Obito was nearly drooling over.

 **Kakashi had walked out of the door and she looked breathtaking.**

 **she wore a light blue, mid-thigh length Kimono which had a white leaf symbol on one of the sides with white shorts underneath. Her sandals were white and her Kunai holster was a light blue hue also. Her obi was a white one with two bells and baubles dangling off of the same thread piece. Her hair was still down but in a bobble at the tips, the bobble having a bell attached.**

 **She looked stunning.**

Obito blushed slightly while Minato narrowed his eyes and was glaring daggers at the youngest Uchiha boy. While Kakashi wasn't his daughter he loved her as if she was his own, he'd known her since she was 5 and practically raised her since she was 6 after all! he wasn't about to let some boy take her out on dates.

 **As Kakashi walked out of the shop she looked up and froze as she saw Anko staring along with someone she hadn't expected to see. She saw the way they were both staring at her and blushed slightly, her cheeks flushing a light pink, which didn't go unnoticed by Anko.**

 **"Um, do you mind? I'm not used to wearing a Kimono this short." she shifted slightly, her legs rubbing against each other slightly.**

 **As she walked down the steps she lost her footing and slipped, falling forward and too quickly to stop herself.**

 **she had expected to hit the floor but didn't feel the hard impact, instead she felt the warmth of a pair of arms, too nervous to look fully she peaked out of one eye and saw him looking straight at her causing her to go a slightly darker shade of pink.**

Kakashi and Obito both flushed, the former turning even darker when Jiraiya whistled.

Minato's glare turned more deadly while Fugaku snorted and Mikoto and Kushina laughed.

Tsunade just smiled slightly at the young girl while Rin beamed at her two friends, One being like a brother and the other a sister.

 **Obito looked down towards her and grinned, letting her down to her feet whereas she practically leapt out of Obito's arms.**

 **Kakashi turned towards him and smiled slightly, nodding at him, her way of thanking him, before leaping onto the rooftops and jumping away from them.**

 **Obito turned towards Anko questioningly while the snake summoner had an idea why Kakashi reacted the way she did, and smiled sadly.**

Everyone turned towards the young girl with questioning appearances as to which she flinched under slightly,

"You wanna know what Anko meant by that? Just read on, I'm sure it'll be explained later" everyone just turned more confused but didn't question her about it again.

 **As she was hopping away some rather unpleasant memories resurfaced in her head.**

 _ **"Come on little girl . . ."**_

 _ **"Now now, behave yourself . . ."**_

 _ **"Insolent little Wrench!"**_

 _ **"Little Kashi-Chan . . . You just don't seem to learn your lesson do you? I think it's time for a more . . . severe punishment . . ."**_

 **Kakashi bit her lip until it bled as she practically hurled herself into her apartment, changing into her Pajama's, just a plain, baggy shirt ending at her mid thighs, and jumping into bed.**

 **'Just stop . . . . _please_ ' the silver-haired beauty let out a little whimper as she had finally settled down and drifted off to sleep.**

Minato sighed heavily as she had finished the first chapter, thoroughly confused and majorly concerned about Kakashi and why she had acted that way.

The adults were all worried and wanted to know exactly what those memories were about.

Everyone turned to the youngest in the room and Minato lunged towards her, collecting her in a big hug as she was sniffling and whimpering uncontrollably. When Kakashi felt Minato's arms envelop her the dam of emotions within her suddenly broke and she started to wail and sob quietly into his shirt, clutching onto him as if her life depended on it.

Tsunade had stood up and signalled everyone to listen.

"It appears we've finished the first chapter, and by the looks of it, the next chapter may be a bit more emotional so we will need our energy. Let's go and get some rest for tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and followed Tsunade out of the door to their respected rooms, Minato carrying Kakashi to his and Kushina's room as to not wanting to leave her alone for the night.

* * *

 **Well, I'm done :3**

 **I enjoyed writing this and it happens to be my longest chapter ever written, so I deserve a clap! -claps for herself-**

 **Well, Haiiro-Chan hopes you enjoyed it and don't mind if I have a girl Kakashi with Obito, I just felt that a girl Kakashi would be different, Ya'know?**

 **Well, see ya next time!**

 **Ciao 3;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely fans!**

 **Miss me? Of course you did! Who wouldn't?! Wait, Don't answer that.**

 **Anyway, It's been SOOO long since I last updated my other stories but in my defence, I have been going threw a sort of teenage depression crisis which has not been sorted out yet, but I am kinda happy to be writing again, I've missed having my inspiration for writing.**

 **Forgive me if my writing is shittier than the last chapter, My mind's been fried will my self-consciousness.**

 **There is an OC being introduced at some point in this chapter and since I'm lazy I can't be bothered to give much of a description (Which are usually crap when I give them) but** **I'll try my best for the description.**

 **Well, anyway, Let's start,**

 **ONWARDS TO NARNIA . . . Or at-least to 'Haiiro Okami Kunoichi' since that doesn't require evil witches or talking lions. I Prefer talking dogs anyway- Like Pakkun!**

 **I genuinely HATE how people put Fugaku down as an Evil-No-Good-Rotten-Bastard. If he was an Evil-No-Good-Rotten-Bastard would he of told Itachi to protect and/or look after Sasuke? I. Think. NOT. FUGAKU IS NOT EVIL!**

 **-Sighs- Well, Let's get on with it, and remember,**

 **'bold' = Book.**

'Non-Bold' = Team Minato and company.

 _'Italic thingy' = Television time!_

* * *

The first to awaken from slumber was Kakashi, Like always she woke up wearing just her shorts and a shirt which Kushina must of changed her into.

No way in hell would Minato willingly undress her.

She looked around and saw her two room mates sleeping- Somewhat- peacefully, on their beds.

She remembered Minato tucking her into the bed as she was falling asleep, too tired to complain or move. The last thing she felt before falling into slumber was Minato giving her a gentle peck to the forehead and a good night.

Her eyes lay on Obito who had slept in a very strange position last night, after about two hours of tossing and turning in his bed Obito managed to finally fall asleep. Sitting up. Against the wall. While Snoring like a chainsaw.

Kakashi Hatake was not a Happy Ninja.

As she switched her view from Obito she looked at her last room mate, Rin, and sighed quietly.

She was laying down under her covers with her hands pressed close to her head, Kakashi began to feel slightly jealous since Rin could sleep peacefully with no problems while she on the other hand had terrible nightmares.

Before she could utter a word to wake the two the door to their bedroom burst open before slamming straight into the wall waking Obito up in a panic resulting in him falling off of his bed, as they looked at who opened the door- or in Obito's case, ready to give them a mouthful of colourful curses- the culprit was none other than Jiraiya who's grin was so big the kids wondered if his jaw was possibly hurting.

"Come on kiddies, everyone's awake and ready to read" He noticed the sub-zero glares sent to him curtsy of the Uchiha and silver princess- one who was woken up from dream-world and the other who was interrupted before she could utter a word to rouse her teammates- and decided to make a run for it.

After the team of Chunin got ready they made their way to the (living)Room they sat on their respective seats before muttering a good morning to everyone, sending the Toad Sage glares causing him to scoot further away from them for his own safety.

"Good morning kiddies" Minato grinned cheerfully, as the book was in his hands.

"Morning Sensei" the three miserably droned out.

Tsunade just nodded in their direction while Kushina gave a small smile before yawning an laying her head on her boyfriends shoulder.

While everyone was yawning and wishing for more sleep Jiraiya was . . . Giddy . . . shall we say? Yes, He was giddy.

He was so giddy in-fact he was jumping up and down in his seat, only stopping when Tsunade punched him off the couch in irritation. Warning: Never piss off a tired Tsunade.

Minato saw that everyone- excluding himself and Jiraiya- were tired and just wanted to get on with the story, So he began.

 **Kakashi had woken up at her usual time of 5am.**

 **Only this time, she was covered in sweat and shaking like a leaf caught in a tornado.**

 **She let out a quiet sigh as she looked towards the window and saw the sky was still quite dark. She flung the covers off and had gotten changed into one of her other new outfits, a plain black sleeveless shirt, dark blood red shorts and simple black sandals. She could hear the rain outside with her sensitive hearing but decided to just leave without a jacket.**

 **As she closed the door to her apartment she locked the door and walked down the stairs, feeling the droplets of rain hit her pale skin. As she made it down to the bottom of the stairs the cold rain drops started to sting but she couldn't feel a thing. She had set off at a slow place to the one place she can truly feel at ease, the place she feels that her worries are washed away and that she can finally be set free, the Hokage monument.**

Tsunade was livid with Kakashi.

"How the hell can you be so reckless! I don't give a fucking flying shit if you're depressed as hell, you do NOT go out in the rain without proper clothing on, or go up to the HIGHEST FUCKING PLACE IN THE VILLAGE WHILE IT'S FUCKING RAINING!" Tsunade would have said more but noticed the way Kakashi's lower lip was shaking so she just sat down, not wanting to mess up the poor girl's mind even more.

Minato frowned sadly but continued reading,

 **However she never made it to the mountain.**

 **As she was walking along three ANBU who happened to be quite sober stepped in her way, obviously recognising her.**

 **"Well, Look who it is! It's a sexy little Hatake** **~" The tallest one, with scruffy brown hair started them all off.**

 **"She's so wet!" The second, and oldest man leered while the last man, and the fattest, reached down and grabbed her arm.**

Minato's blue eyes shone with rage as he clenched the book, while Jiraiya growled lowly and Fugaku scowled darkly.

Rin covered her mouth with her hand while her eyes filled with unshed tears and Mikoto, Kushina and Tsunade glared at the book angrily.

Obito turned to Kakashi worriedly and grew even more concerned as he saw her emotionless façade.

 **Kakashi didn't take to being manhandled kindly.**

 **The young silverette swung her only free arm towards the fat man, punching him in the stomach with a chakra enhanced fist which resulted in him crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the street.**

 **The remaining two ninja stared on in shock as the petite female sent their overweight friend flying seemingly effortlessly. The leader, who Kakashi identified as Ryuu Aoi; a former classmate of hers, was the first out of the now-duo to recover from the shock as he gave her a dark glare before running towards her, withdrawing a kunai along the way.**

"Oh kami no, he made a big mistake there" Minato muttered, knowing full well what his youngest student was capable of.

Kushina and Mikoto were frowning slightly, quite irritated that Kakashi was being underestimated for being a woman.

Obito kept his gaze on Kakashi, realizing that everything he ever thought about her was wrong.

 _'She . . . she went through all of this . . . is this Konoha's true form?'_

 **Kakashi suddenly moved the the left, dodging the attack and slamming her foot into Ryuu's right side, straight into his rib cage. The dark-haired ninja winced and coughed up blood as he collapsed, knowing straight away that he had at least 3 cracked ribs and one had pierced his lung. Usually Kakashi would stop hand help, no matter who it was, but she then had to deal with the last ANBU who appeared to be stronger than he looked.**

 **The eldest ninja was quite skilled, dodging her punches and kicks as she dished them out. He managed to back her into a corner of the alley before throwing a kunai at the young girl and managing to nick her shoulder with a scratch as she scowled at him. He gave her dark look as Kakashi suddenly staggered slightly, most likely from exhaustion, and moved towards her, lowering himself as he reached towards the hem of her shirt.**

 **Kakashi's pupils suddenly became dilated as some of her more terrifying memories resurfaced.**

Minato and Kushina turned towards her with startled, worried looks as Jiraiya and Fugaku scowled darkly, instantly knowing what those memories held.

Obito was confused for the most of it, only sensing that the memories must be awful and if his uncles reaction was any indication, Kakashi must of been through something horrid.

 **She suddenly fought back, fiercer than ever, she swung her arm up and punched the ANBU in the face, causing him to lose his grip and eventually let her shirt go, giving her the chance to fight, she swung her fist into the stomach of the man, the one who caused her to relive her the worst ever mission of her life.**

 **She immediately turned her head towards the man, a dark look in her eyes as she lunged and kicked him through three concrete walls. She wasn't done, however.**

 **Not wanting to fight barehanded, she quickly found an Kunai and reached for it, claiming it as a temporary weapon. As she stood off towards them she sparked a Chidori to life surrounding the kunai with her lighting type Jutsu and with impeccable speed lunged towards them, slashing down the ANBU, in half.**

 **As her Chidori faded she turned towards the entrance to the alleyway, expecting to see two other ANBU enraged and prepared to attack, but all she saw were two terrified men who looked as if they saw a horrid beast. Ryuu gave her a horrified look as she turned towards him, covered in his team mates blood and stuttered out "Y-you... you're a-a a monster!"**

 **As she looked down at his team mates body she retrieved one of the Kunai from his pouch and bent down towards his manhood.** **"This, is so you can _never_ harm another girl . . . not even in hell . . . " as she swung the Kunai down, severing his manhood from his body.**

 **After that she dropped the Kunai and looked around the alleyway, seeing all the blood around. She examined herself and saw she was covered in blood, all from her enemy. She turned around and saw the ANBU stood there in shock and staring in horror at her blood-soaked appearance. She gave them both dark, eerie stares as she suddenly jumped up onto the building roofs and hopped away from them.**

Minato managed a weary smile towards the young girl, grateful she managed to escape.

 **The grim look on the last-living Hatake was a clear indication as to how she felt.**

 **When she has finally arrived at her destination, she knocked on the door to the house. The look of surprise on Fugaku Uchiha's face suddenly turned to shock as the young girl collapsed, her world turning black.  
**

* * *

 **It had been 4 hours now and Mikoto had just come out of the guest room for the 3rd time, most likely to inform her husband about the teenagers condition, only to turn around towards the chief of Police and found a slightly amusing sight.**

Minato, who had long before given up reading, turned towards Tsunade who had continued in his steed with a questioning look, while everyone else sans Fugaku were curious about what had made the notorious Clan head appear amusing.

Fugaku just looked slightly worried about his reputation.

 **The well-known Fugaku Uchiha was slouched down on the floor, leaning against the wall, sleeping silently. His head was leaning against the chair next to him, while he was breathing deeply.**

 **The Matriarch let out a small laugh as she made to wake up her husband with a small shake to his shoulder. After 4 minutes of trying to wake him up, she had succeeded when she had received a small grunt as the elder man had woken up, his dark brown eyes opening as he looked around before seeing his wife who had healed Kakashi in front of him. He was confused at first but then he remembered why she was here in the first place and panicked, jumping up and ran into the guestroom and relaxed upon seeing Kakashi laying on the bed peacefully.** **He let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed into the chair Mikoto had clearly placed next to the bed.**

 **While he waited for the young teen to awaken, he frowned softly as he looked at the young girls peaceful face. His frown went deeper as his eyes gazed over the scars on her cheeks, caused by an extensive amount of torture.**

Fugaku and Minato scowled darkly as they clearly remembered the incident which had caused the young child to receive those horrid, permanent scars.

Kakashi only just curled into herself more, touching her cheeks with a shaky hand as Jiraiya took her into his arms, trying to soothe his god-daughter's suffering.

Rin was openly sobbing into Kushina's arms while Mikoto sat on the couch, her hands covered by her husband's larger, more calloused pair.

 **Fugaku remembered that day clearly.**

 **He and Minato had just gotten back from an A-Rank mission and had just handed their report in when they had been given the shocking news. The news of Sakumo Hatake's suicide. The Third Hokage had explained that he had received word of the man's death an hour ago, as to which he sent a team of Medical Ninja to clear up the mess and take care of the body. Minato, recovering first out of the duo turned towards his best friend who remained frozen, still trying to comprehend how such a strong man could of done that. The blonde noticed the several changes in the young Uchiha's eyes; shock, disbelief, sadness, then the final emotion, anger.**

 **Fugaku had recovered from the shock and marched out of the Hokage's office, and outside into the streets. He broke out into a run as he raced across the village into the abandoned streets of the south-west side, into the direction of the Hatake compound. He reached the front gates and froze once again, eyes widening as he took in the site. He saw the body of Sakumo being taken out of the old house, the corpse being stained red with blood.**

 **Memories of when he was a Genin surfaced throughout his mind; The day he met Sakumo in the classroom, the day the man stood up to his father, the day Sakumo told him that no matter what his clan said he would always be an amazing Shinobi to the day the silver-haired sensei had him hold his newborn daughter.**

Fugaku let out a tired sigh as he sensed a look of shock coming his way from the young Hatake while his nephew gave him a look of slight understanding as he recalled how the book spoke about how Fugaku was treated by his clan.

Minato and Kushina turned towards their good friend with sympathetic expressions, both of them knowing how much Sakumo meant to the Uchiha while Mikoto gave his hand a light squeeze, gaining a squeeze back in return.

 **Fugaku let out another deep sigh as he turned towards Kakashi to check on her, only to get the shock of his life as her eyes were open and staring at him, as if she was trying to ask him to let her leave.**

 **"K-kakashi, you're awake! How do you feel?" The Uchiha clan head stammered, sitting up straight and ready to answer any questions she had.**

 **"I... I just-" her mismatched eyes wavered slightly as she hung her head down, seemingly appearing to be ashamed or troubled, most likely both if Fugaku knew better. A quiet admission escaped her lips "I was attacked by some ANBU... I killed one of them..."**

 **She saw the look of shock on the elder man's face and panicked, desperate to explain. "I-I had a nightmare and it just- it was- it scared me... I was going towards the monument 'cause it calms me down, ya know? Some ANBU just- they taunted me and one grabbed me. I punched him with a chakra fist and he flew away but the other, he just attacked me, I knocked him out but the last one... he... I was tired and I fell, he tried to... to touch me and I just- I snapped! I killed him! Then the other two appeared and just... one of them called me a monster...I didn't know what else to do so... I just came here..." She looked down towards the covers, her hands clenched together painfully while she tried to keep her staggering breaths even, hoping to stop another panic attack from happening.**

 **Kakashi never expected the bed to dip down and feel herself get pushed into a warm, protective embrace. She moved her head up and saw the clan head giving her a warm, caring stare.**

 **"Kakashi... you've suffered through too much in your life. I was entrusted with your care by Sensei and yet, I've failed with protecting you. I'm already far too late to ask for forgiveness, but from now on, if you need anything, weather it be shelter, money, or even if it's just to break something, you come straight here. As of right now you've been bottling it all up inside of you, behind that iron wall you created surrounding your heart. You can release it. All of it. The sadness, the anger, the loneliness surrounding you... release it now, before it completely swallows you whole..." with that, you young Kunoichi's eyes had filled with tears and instead of wiping them away and hiding them, she let them fall as she wrapped her around the man and clung to him tightly, crying silently into his chest until she grew too exhausted to continue and eventually fell into a slumber, being soothed by a warm hand stroking her hair.**

 **Just before her world turned black for a second time, she heard a quiet "From now on Sensei, I'll do for her what you did for me, count on it."**

And with that, Tsunade had finished the second chapter and turned to everyone in the room, who was staring at Fugaku in shock.

The Uchiha Patriarch, suddenly noticing the silence, looked up from his deep thoughts and saw everyone staring at him in shock or in Minato's case, gratitude.

"Fugaku-Sama, My father was your Sensei?" Kakashi looked up to the elder man, in complete shock and slight awe. The Uchiha looked down towards the young Kunoichi and gave her a small nod along with a smile, confirming what the book said was true. "Indeed, he was. Sakumo-Sensei was probably the only adult I could truly count on." While Kushina gave a small smile at her elder team mate.

Tsunade closed the book with a _'clop'_ and placed it down onto the small table, before standing up and stretching, not before giving Jiraiya a dark, death glare after seeing him giving her chest appreciatively glances, which resulted in him flinching.

Mikoto stood up and clapped her hands together, giving them all a bright smile. "Why don't we get something to eat and then finish the next chapter?" The moment she suggested food Kushina and Obito jumped up and ran towards the kitchen, causing everyone to either face-palm or sigh.

* * *

 **Waaaah! Forgive me for disappearing! I've had a really tough time so far and my life is only just starting to go up hill for me. forgive mee Senpai's!**

 **Anyway I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've finally had a small burst of inspiration at I hope it continues to grow!**

 **Reviews are appreciated but aren't mandatory!**

 **Until next time, Ja'Ne!**

 **Haiiro** ~


End file.
